peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello Kitty Tells Crane, Viper, Pixie, Dixie, Bijou, and the Lost Animals About That Liquidator Gets Kidnapped By The Animal Villains
Meanwhile, Crane, Viper, Pixie, Dixie, Bijou, Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Oliver, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Honker, Widget, Shirley, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Gosalyn, Ronno, Trixie, and Hello Kitty are returning home, while licking their ice cream cones. Crane had cookies and cream ice cream. Viper had rainbow swirls. Pixie had chocolate. Dixie had strawberry. Bijou had blue moon. Berlioz had black raspberry. Toulouse had orange sherbet. Marie had rainbow sherbet. Oliver had bubblegum. Megavolt had lemon sherbet. Tank had carrot cake. Bushroot had banana cream pie. Quackerjack had cake batter. Liquidator had vanilla. Honker had mint chocolate chip. Widget had mocha almond fudge. Shirley had vanilla on top of strawberry. Rainbow Dash had birthday bash. Pinkie Pie had superhero. Twilight had maple walnut. Gosalyn had peanut butter on top of chocolate. Ronno had cocoa-nut bliss. Trixie had rocky road, and Hello Kitty had movie time. "Hey, Hello Kitty." Crane said, "Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to fly!" "I love to fly!" Hello Kitty smiled. "And I'm gonna teach you how to glow in the dark." Megavolt added, "That'll be fun!" Suddenly, Honker's alarm watch goes buzzing, as Honker gasped in surprised. "Dinner! Yikes! We're late!" Honker explained, "We better get back to the Ally Cat Encampment, before Scat Cat does!" "And let's fix Cream her favorite macaroni & cheese!" Quackerjack added. But they didn't noticed that Cat R. Waul, Warren T. Rat, Ed, Fidget, and Kaa are stalking behind them, they were hidden behind the tree. Meanwhile in the Ally Cat Encampment kitchen, the gang were making Cream's famous macaroni & cheese. "The Ants In France, Stay Manley In My Pants." Bushroot added to himself. Twilight uses her horn to get Cream's perfect mother of bowl china for putting macaroni & cheese in it. "Better?" Widget asked to Hello Kitty, as Hello kitty nodded agreement. Then the oven dings. "Voila! Cream's favorite macaroni & cheese is ready." Twilight said. As Tank took out the pot, suddenly Bushroot gasped in shocked. "No, Tank! IT'S HOT!!" Bushroot begged. But it was to late, Tank started to scream, "OOOOWWW!!! MY HANDS ARE BURNING!!!!" He throw the pot outside while break the window. "I'll get it." Liquidator explained, as he runs outside to get it. "Next time, you need your oven gloves." Crane chuckled. "Guys! I'm home!" Cream called. "I'd better go outside and see it does." Hello Kitty explained as she runs outside, suddenly, she noticed that Liquidator's kidnaped! "Oh, no!" She gasped in fear. "Hey, guys, guess who's playing at the premiere tonight." Cream said. "Great!" Pixie and Dixie exclaimed. Cream smells the pot. "Mmm. Something's smells great!" She walks towards to pot and takes a peek, "Macaroni & Cheese? That's my favorite! Yummy!" "Guys! Come quick! It's the emergency!" A voice panicked, it was Hello Kitty who was calling them for help. "Guys? Crane? Viper?" Cream asked, but no sign of them. Outside, the others were stand the front of Hello Kitty. "What's wrong, Hello Kitty?" Viper asked. "Someone left this note. Look!" Hello kitty said, while she hold the letter, handing it to Crane. "Liquidator was kidnapped!" Bijou gasped. "Where's Liquidator?" "It's those five again! They have captured poor Liquidator! It was awful!" Hello Kitty explained. "Who did it to Liquidatotr?" Crane asked. "Was it... Captain Negaduck?" Dixie asked. "No." Hello Kitty added. "No-No-Nanette?" Pixie asked. "The Hunchback?" Tank asked. "No! Worse than..." Hello Kitty explains as she took out the wanted poster of Cat R. Waul, Warren T. Rat, Ed, Fidget, and Kaa in it with writtings says 'WANTED: THE ANIMAL VILLAINS: DEAD OR ALIVE'. "Them!!" She cried. Bushroot gasped in fear, "The Animal Villains captured Liquidator!" "We've gotta save him!" Hello Kitty said. Meanwhile back at the kitchen, Cream was holding a pot of macaroni & cheese. "Guys, quick fooling around." She called, "We've got a premiere to get to!" "We're leving right now." Bushroot said. "Yeah-- See you there!" Quackerjack added. "Gee, Liquidator sound's like he's getting cold." Cream said to herself as she eats macaroni & cheese. Category:Halloween Stories Category:Fan Fiction